


Ice Cream Social

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Food, Gen, Ice Cream, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Red Kryptonite debacle, Kara worries that she and Alex won’t be able to patch things up right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Social

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _Falling (1x16)_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 23, 2016  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 8, 2016  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 764  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: This story takes place after the episode _Falling (1x16)._

_"Women take solace and bond with each other over chocolate and ice cream."_

  


**Cat Grant**  
**Editor & Publisher  
** **CatCo Worldwide Media**  
**2016 C.E.**

The awkwardness in the room saddened Kara. She and Alex should never be this unsure of each other.

She felt drained. After her Red Kryptonite infection, she felt as if she had not slept for a week.

 _I can’t believe what I said and did while under the Red K influence. Everything I’ve worked for has been lost._

Kara could stand losing the admiration of the citizens of National City, could stand losing James, but losing her sister?

_I can’t. That’s the end, the absolute end. I told her that we weren’t blood, that she wasn’t my sister._

Kara felt herself grow hot with shame. She stood uncertainly at the end of the couch as Alex sat down with two cartons of ice cream and two spoons.

“Sit down, Kara.” Alex patted the cushion next to hers.

Kara hesitated but decided to accept Alex’s invitation. She sat down gingerly while Alex held out a carton and spoon.

“Cherry vanilla.”

Kara took the carton and spoon. She nodded toward Alex. “Fudge ripple?”

Alex nodded. She turned on the TV but kept the sound off. And old black-and-white film was playing.

Alex began to dig into the ice cream with her spoon. Kara followed her lead and they ate quietly for several minutes while watching Jean Harlow go toe-to-toe with Clark Gable. They curled up on the couch and Kara felt herself gradually relax. Could Alex be telling her that everything was going to be all right?

“You were right, you know.”

“Huh?” Kara was startled out of her reverie.

“About me being jealous.”

Hurt stung through Kara. She tried to swallow around a sudden lump in her throat.

“Though I think envious is a better word.” Alex kept her eyes on her ice cream carton. “There were times I was envious of your powers, especially your ability to fly.” She smiled slightly. “But I realized the crushing weight of your responsibilities. Believe me, my moments of envy were few and far between.” 

Alex did look at Kara now, her eyes hopeful. Kara felt a rush of relief so strong that she nearly passed out.

“That’s cool.”

Alex smiled again, a little happier this time. “It’s not true that I dressed you in dowdy clothes because I was jealous of your beauty. I suggested those clothes for your secret identity.”

“I know,” Kara said quickly. “I never thought you were jealous.”

Alex gripped her sister’s hand. “We have to be honest or this won’t work.”

“Okay, maybe I thought it once. Or twice.”

Alex laughed. “Perfectly normal.”

Kara’s smile was shaky. “I thought you were the best big sister ever. Truly, Alex.”

Alex squeezed her hand. “I know.” She took a deep breath. “Now for number three. Have I been crowding you, Kara?”

“Wha…? I don’t understand.”

“Have I been too wrapped up in your life, neglecting my own?”

“Oh, no, Alex!”

“Mom and Dad would say that I couldn’t turn off my protective mode. I even took a job related to you.”

This time Kara’s voice was firm. “You aren’t living a life about me. You have your own life.”

“Do I? I’m not so sure.”

“Alex, you are your own woman. That I do know.”

“Nice to be so supportive."

“It’s not just a saying. I _do_ know.” Kara leaned forward, her expression earnest. “You are your own woman. You don’t grow up in the same house with your sister and not get to know her pretty well. I…didn’t have a sister on Krypton, but now I do.”

Alex’s eyes filled with tears to match Kara’s. Both women set aside their cartons and embraced as sisters.

After they parted, Alex said with a little laugh, “I was envious of you able to eat anything and burn it off. You could eat this whole pint and never gain an ounce!”

Kara leaned back with a saucy smile, picking up her carton and spoon. “Says the girl who smuggled in _Benny’s Burgers_ and fries for us when Mom was on that health food kick.”

“And when Dad found out, he was mad I didn’t get enough for him!”

“Which you rectified the very next night.”

As they laughed and joked, Kara considered herself very lucky. She had her sister back, and with Alex at her side, she could face anything, whether it was a hostile National City populace or her own renegade people led by Non. 

Sisterhood was a pretty darned good thing.


End file.
